Many mobile devices, such as smartphones, come equipped with a camera for capturing pictures and digital images. Mobile devices also provide access to a wide variety of information. This information may be viewed in web browsers or native applications running on a mobile device. Users can also use the images to obtain additional information related to an object or location depicted in the images.
A virtual assistant is an application that performs tasks or services for a user. A virtual assistant can be integrated in a voice assistant device (e.g., a smart speaker or other voice controlled device). Some virtual assistants also act as smart devices that control other smart devices, such as home automation devices. For example, a user can control the operation of a light by providing a voice command to a voice assistant device that is configured to control the light.